Diclonius subject 87: Athena (work in progress)
Summary A rogue diclonius on the run, ever since she escaped captivity and began hiding amongst humans Athena has been suppressing her diclonius instincts and trying to leave a peaceful life. However, given her species, this is easier said than done. Powers and Stats Tier: Tier 8-B Name: Athena, subject 87. Origin: Elfen Lied Gender: Female Age: 18 (9 Silpelit years) Classification: Diclonius Silpelit Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: 9-B / 8-B (Has toppled skyscrapers at peak strength, capable of piercing most forms of armour and destroying 2 story houses in four or fewer strikes). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: While her vectors are effectively invincible to most non-magical means, Athena herself has the durability of a standard athlete. Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: Athena has an effective range of 5 meters with her vectors, but utilising objects in her vicinity this can be greatly increased as she uses her vectors to throw objects at bullet speeds. Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. *'Optional Equipment:' Things that the character has owned or made usage of before for an extended period of time, but does not always have available on their person. *'Can Create/Summon:' Important/relevant things that the character can create or summon. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Standard Tactics: The usual behaviour exhibited by a character during battles. For example, which actions a character will first perform when fighting an unknown opponent or which abilities they will use frequently, rarely, or never. This section is optional and should not be added if the character's behaviour is too inconsistent to identify a common pattern. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". Other Standard Formats Verse Pages Weapon Profiles Civilization Profiles Powers and Abilities Notes Kindly utilize source mode editing. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. When images of what a character looks like are available, you can , and insert them at the top of the related profile page. You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page if you click the "Create a new article" button, and then select "Standard layout". Previously we used "thumb" as a standard format for images. However, unlike "right", it does not allow them to be resized beyond the resolution of the original. *'Example:' If the settings for an image has been set to 400px when the original image is 250px in size, the image will be displayed as its original size of 250px despite how large the image has been adjusted to be.